


I’ll Be Your Shelter

by RosaRosaRosaaaaaaa



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Brooklyn Noin Noin, Crime, Cuddles, Everyone’s Two Favourite Badass Latinas, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Relationship, Maybe smut y’all never know, Protection, Rosa’s Soft Side, makeout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaRosaRosaaaaaaa/pseuds/RosaRosaRosaaaaaaa
Summary: A perp Amy Santiago put away 5 years ago has finally left prison on good behaviour, and turns Amy’s life upside down as her house, workplace and everyday routine are now unsafe. Rosa Diaz the smart, scary and secretly soft badass doesn’t know why she offered to hide Amy in her apartment until the perp is caught again, but she definitely won’t regret it...
Relationships: Rosa Diaz & Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz/Amy Santiago
Comments: 15
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Thank you so much for supporting my story, please leave comments and kudos )if you enjoy reading). Warnings include light smut and violence, so please read at your own risk :P Love you guys, hope you enjoy reading my first story!! xx

# Chapter 1

“NYPD! You’re under arrest!” The group of perps scattered, as Rosa Diaz, Charles Boyle, Jake Peralta, Terry Jeffords and Amy Santiago attempted to take them down.  
As Amy stood by to assist her police colleagues she saw one perp running down the street, unnoticed by the other officers.  
“We’ve got a runner!” She yelled, her feet thundering against the pavement as she pursued the masked criminal. “Out of the way!” As the footpath got crowded, Amy pushed people aside as she tried to keep the perp in her sight.  
When she emerged from the crowd of pedestrians she saw him disappear down an alley and followed after him.  
As she slowed down upon reaching the alleyway, she looked around, it seemed as if the perp had vanished entirely. Amy drew her gun, her hands shaking as she stood, alert.  
Her shoulders were shoved up against a wall, and her gun was ripped out of her hands as she gasped. The man had seemingly emerged from nowhere. He reached up to his mask and ripped it off, snarling at Amy, who gasped as she saw his face.  
“Amy Santiago, remember me?” The penetrating blue eyes flashed with hatred as the face of a murderer she had arrested five years ago stared back at her.  
“Gordon Woodford, finally out of prison.” The man smiled as Amy tried to struggle against his grip.  
“I thought about you every day, I could hardly wait to get out and seek my revenge.” Amy tried to kick and scratch at Gordon, but he pushed her back into the wall as she hit her head, overpowering her with strength. Amy groaned as the man danced around her hazy vision.  
“No doubt your police friends will be coming to find you soon, but remember I know everything about you. I know where you live, where you work, hell, I know where you buy your groceries Santiago.” He said, his nails digging in to her shoulders “I’d watch your back if I were you, but I doubt it’ll be any help.”  
Gordon’s knee made contact with the woman’s stomach, she cried out as the breathe was sucked from her lungs. Gordon let go of her shoulders, picked up her gun and ran, as Amy slid down the cold alley wall.  
“This is Amy Santiago, I’m somewhere in an alleyway, not far from the crime scene, and I need help.” She whispered into her radio. Her head burned from where she had hit it, and her vision began to turn black, as she heaved in air, slumping, limp in the alley.


	2. The Plan

Rosa Diaz had just handcuffed two perps single handedly, when she heard the soft voice of Amy Santiago through her radio.  
“This is Amy Santiago, I’m somewhere in an alleyway, not far from the crime scene, and I need help.” As her apparently impenetrable heart of stone froze, she tried to speak calmly into her radio  
“Amy? This is Rosa Diaz, can you give me any information about your whereabouts? Over.” Nothing. Shoving the handcuffed criminals at Jake, she took off down the footpath, in the direction she thought she had seen her partner disappear to during her brawl, unknowingly speaking calming words in Spanish, unsure if Amy could even hear her.  
“Amy, estás bien, voy a buscarte, ¿puedes oírme?” There was still no reply from the other end of the radio.   
As Rosa quickly approached the nearest alleyway, she already saw the crumpled form of the detective lying unconscious against a wall.  
“Get out of the way!” She yelled angrily at pedestrians who had stopped to gawk at her. She shoved people aside as she ran, crouching down beside her unconscious friend.  
“Amy! ¿puedes escucharme?” Her hand cradled Amy’s head as she pulled her in close to her.   
“I found Santiago, she’s unconscious in the alley on Kamari Terrace.” She said, trying to keep her voice calm yet again.  
“Don’t worry Diaz, we’re coming now.” Said the reassuring but worried voice of Terry Jeffords. Rosa pulled Amy closer to her chest, checking for a pulse, and pulling her off the cement floor of the alleyway.  
“Amy, por favor despierta!” She shook the smaller woman lightly, and Amy’s eyelids fluttered open.  
“Rosa? Where’s Gordon? Why are we-“   
“Amy, stay still, you’re okay, help is coming.” Rosa helped Amy to sit up, seeing the blood on her hand that had been supporting Amy’s head.   
“Can you tell me what happened?” Rosa asked, unsettled by Amy’s questions upon regaining conciseness.   
“Gordon Woodford, I arrested him for murder, but-but he had a good lawyer and got out on good b-behaviour, and he said-he said.” Amy broke into sobs, the panic in her voice rising as Rosa tried to figure out what to do; she wasn’t good with tears.  
“He said that he knows where I work and-and where I live and he’s going to kill me Rosa, he-he said to w-watch my back and-“   
“Amy! Is she okay?” Jake said suddenly from behind her. The squad stood worrying next to him, looking down at Rosa and Amy.   
“Gordon Woodford is out of prison, he knows everything about Amy, and is threatening to kill her.” Rosa hurried. Captain Raymond Holt’s face hardened.  
“I need you and Santiago to come to an undercover vehicle, now.” Rosa pulled Amy up, letting the other girl hold onto her shoulder. But as soon as she had stood up, Amy swayed and nearly feel back on the concrete. Understanding the urgency of the situation, Rosa picked Amy up bridal style, and carried her quickly to an undercover van parked next to the alley.  
Once she was lying semi-comfortably on a back seat, Holt continued to question her, as Amy’s head was supported in Rosa’s lap.  
“Due to Gordon’s past and the threats made against you, I consider it too priority that Santiago be placed in a witness protection programme or something of the likes until Woodford is secured.” Captain Holt said.   
“With all due respect Captain, Gordon will be expecting the NYPD to move Amy to a Witness Protection Programme, apparently he was a hitman previously, and is incredibly good at finding people.” Rosa said, before she thought of what had come out of her mouth.  
“What are you suggesting Diaz?” Captain Holt said, quizzically.  
“My apartment is fitted out with some of the most recent high tech security, I have emergency hiding spots and exits in every room in my house, all my neighbours think my name is Emily Goldfinch, and I’ve hijacked the surveillance system in my apartment building so I can see who comes in and out. What I’m saying is, I think my place is the safest location for Amy to hide while you track down Woodford.” The Captain seemed to take a moment to consider Rosa’s offer, before he nodded.  
“If you are okay with housing Santiago, then I agree, your place of residence would be an ideal hiding place.” Rosa nodded, not sure why she was agreeing to house one of her colleagues, let alone tell them where she lived.   
“We don’t know who Gordon is working with, so we will smuggle Santiago into your apartment as soon as possible, I propose tonight at 2300 hours. Take the rest of the day off to prepare and secure your place while we tend to Detective Santiago’s injuries and prep her on the move. She will have no time to collect anything from her home, and I don’t want to risk sending any of the other detectives in to try either. Please try have some spare clothes for her, we don’t know how long she’ll be staying.” Rosa nodded once more and climbed out of the van.  
“Your service is thought highly of Diaz, thank you.” Said Holt, before she disappeared, and the undercover van was driven to a secure location. Rosa sure didn’t know what she had gotten herself into, but the mere idea of Amy living with her gave Rosa an uneasy but excited feeling in her stomach. She pushed all her feelings aside, Amy’s safety was first priority right now.


	3. Welcome Home

It was 30 minutes to 11pm, and Rosa Diaz paced her apartment nervously. 10 hours after suggesting her place as a safe location for Amy, doubts had begun creeping across her mind the moment she had arrived home.  
What if Amy gets hurt? What if I can’t look after her? What if they never catch Woodford? What if I accidentally let her know how I feel about her? Rosa had never let Amy know about her feelings, because, frankly, she knew Amy would never feel the same way. It was a hard fact of life Rosa had had to get over Amy’s first day at the precinct.  
But she couldn’t call it off, the plans were made and Amy was probably in a security vehicle on her way now.  
Rosa had cooked dinner, pushed furniture pieces in front of every window, got the couch ready to sleep on so Amy could have the bed and added 4 extra locks to her already heavily padlocked door. With her hair in a messy bun and her entire house clean, she stood back and admired her work. She had done everything she could, and she began to believe that maybe, this really would work.  
Almost immediately, her doorbell rang.   
“Package for Goldfinch?” Charles Boyle stood at her door, with an Amy-sized cardboard box on a utility trolley.   
“That’s me.” She opened the doors just enough so that Boyle could enter, the exchange was silent, and Charles left as soon as the package was down safely on the floor.   
“Have a nice day ma’am.” Rosa shut and locked the door behind her and watched the security tapes, waiting for Charles to leave before opening the box, and half pulling, half lifting Amy out.   
“Hey.” The two women were inches away from one another, Rosa staring seriously at Amy’s worried face. “Uh-this is the apartment, the bedrooms down the hall, the toiletry is connected to the bedroom and this is the living area.” Suddenly self conscious of her small apartment she added “sorry for the mess, I didn’t have much noti-“  
“It’s amazing. Thank you Rosa.” Amy said quietly. Rosa tried to contain a smile, which ended up looking like grimace, and tried to make Amy feel at home.  
“I bought you toiletries, made dinner, hired enough movies to last an apocalypse.” Amy laughed. It seemed strange for someone to be laughing in such a serious situation, but Rosa could see the fear behind Amy’s eyes.  
“Do you want any dinner? I um-I made tortillas?” Amy smiled up at Rosa again,   
“Definitely, I have eaten since, well since before everything that happened this morning.” Rosa nodded and silently served dinner, while Amy took a seat by the kitchen and watched. Neither thought the silence uncomfortable, it seemed that after that morning their relationship had changed from work acquaintances to close friends, though neither could pinpoint when.   
“Wanna watch a movie?” Asked Rosa, taking her plate to the couch,  
“Sounds good!”   
Rosa wasn’t lying when she said had rented nearly the entire movie store, a cardboard box full of disks sat by the couch, and both ladies ate contentedly as they watched Something’s Gotta Give, Jurassic Park and Titanic, before finally falling asleep somewhere during Father of the Bride. Amy lay across Rosa’s lap, whilst Rosa had her arms around the smaller woman’s waist, with her head surrounded by Amy’s hair. Neither woman would ever admit it, but both of them were sleep cuddlers.   
It was around 3am when Amy started to toss and turn,   
“No, no, NO, no please don’t no please, no DON’T” She sat bolt upright, looking around frantically and starting to sob.   
“Amy!?” Rosa too, sat straight up, assuming the worst was happening to her colleague. “What’s wrong, what happened?” And before she knew it, her arms were around Amy for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, she pulled her onto her lap, and traced calming patterns on her back, as the chocolate haired girl sobbed into her chest, holding her tightly and whispering to her in Spanish until her breathing started to slow down.  
“Do you wanna talk about it?” Amy’s tear streaked face met Rosas, as she sniffed back another sob.  
“It was just a nightmare. Rosa, I appreciate everything you’ve done more than you know, but I feel unsafe wherever I am. I just feel like Gordon will hurt me, or you and it’ll be my fault and I’ll never forgive myself and-“   
“Amy, calm down.” Rosa said, sensing Amy was close to another breakdown. “I understand, I felt like that all the time in prison.”   
“You did?”   
“Yeah. Which is why I’ve done everything I can think of to make this place safe, but I understand if you don’t feel like that at all. Here, you can borrow some of my pyjamas, and I’ll make tea, and then you can try sleep” She said, trying to brainstorm things that Amy would find comforting, she helped Amy up from the couch and lead her to the bathroom.  
Rosa handed her a sports bra, a big T-shirt and some shorts, opening the bathroom door so she could change.   
“Just call out if you need me, okay?” Amy nodded tearfully,   
“Thank you Rosa.”   
While Amy was getting changed, Rosa sat on the edge of her bed, head in her hands. Seeing Amy upset made her feel like shit, but she knew from her own experience all she could do was be there. But this came with its own challenges, every time she held Amy she had to push away the millions of feelings she had tried so hard to contain.  
But it was okay, tomorrow she’d be at the precinct and Amy would be here, and she’d be safe. Rosa yawned, hoping Amy would finish up so she could go and sleep on the couch.   
A few minutes later the door clicked open softly, and Amy crept out of the bathroom.  
“Here, you take my bed, it’s far more comfortable.” Said Rosa, already walking out of the room. Seeing Amy wearing her clothes was bordering on unbearable, and Rosa knew now more than ever she couldn’t let her feelings for Amy get in the way.  
“Rosa wait.” Rosa forced herself to turn around and trying to concentrate on what Amy was saying, and not the fact that she was lying in her bed with her clothes on.   
“Yes?”   
“Please don’t leave, can you sleep here instead?” Rosas insides felt ready to rip apart, but she bit her lip and nodded, furiously pushing away every feeling she’d had for Amy as she lay down next to her.   
“I’m really scared Rosa.”   
“I know.” This was all it took for Rosa to wrap her arms around Amy, pulling her in close, because she cared about Amy as friend more than anything, and right now her friend needed her help. Exhaling, Rosa felt Amy bury her head in her neck, as their legs tangled together under the covers.   
Amy fell asleep quickly but Rosa stared at the face of the beautiful girl in front of her for hours before she fell asleep, trying to make sense of everything that had happened that night. She wasn’t sure if she regretted Amy coming, or if it was the best thing that had ever happened to her, but Rosa new it would definitely be interesting either way.


	4. The Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosas duties become much more complex when it turns out that Gordon is a much bigger threat than originally anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones a bit short my friends, writers block, you get me?

Rosa woke up early the next morning, silently untangling herself from Amy, and preparing her apartment before she left for the 99th Precinct.   
Amy had already been briefed on the security equipment and safe rooms in the apartment before arriving the night before, so Rosa knew nothing would happen while she was away.   
“Breakfast is in the oven, I’ll be back from the 99 tonight. Buying underwear and more food before I come back.” Rosa left a short note on the bench for Amy before pulling on her leather jacket and locking Amy in.  
As she sped through the streets on her bike, Rosa felt like she could finally let her feelings loose. Not letting it slip that she had a massive crush on her coworker was a lot harder than she had anticipated, she just hoped they’d catch Gordon soon. At least, Rosa though to herself, she only had to see Amy at night.  
She stomped into the NYPD precinct and took the elevator up to her floor, upon arriving she nearly walked straight into Captain Holt, who was standing in front of the elevator doors evidently waiting for her.  
“Detective Diaz, please come to my office to discuss Case 1405, (the code name they had given Amy’s situation).” Rosa followed closely behind her Captain, trying not to look suspicious, but becoming acutely aware of the eyes following her across the floor. None of the other squad members except for Boyle (who had delivered Amy) had been told about where Amy was being kept, Holt not knowing if there were any moles on Woodford’s side.  
Once the door to Holt’s office was locked and his blinds were drawn, Rosa took a seat.  
“The package arrived safely, Captain.”  
“Yes, Detective Boyle alerted me, thank you.” He nodded. “But it seems that Gordon Woodford is a greater threat than we thought, and we have confirmed he has several accomplices. Therefore, Detective Santiago will need an active guard from now on.”  
“But that means-Captain-“   
“Yes, it means you will have to stay with Santiago at all times until Woodford is secured.” Rosa gulped, she couldn’t do it. Trapped in a room with Amy for who knows how long was her idea of both Heaven and Hell, but she nodded, knowing it was her duty.  
“You may take the rest of the day off to stock up on food and other necessities, the Precinct has provided a budget allowing you to purchase a months worth of essentials, although hopefully we will have secured Gordon before then.” All Rosa could do was nod, as Holt handed her a check, and she sped off to the shop, Rosa couldn’t believe what she gotten herself into.


End file.
